


far from harm, safe and warm

by dandellys



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley), Angst, Frankenstein Randolph, M/M, Mad Scientist Sys, also the characters tags for ransys literally don't exit lmao, sorry i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandellys/pseuds/dandellys
Summary: ""Sys, Sys" Randolph repeats, and Sys tries to convince himself he's just pronouncing Shin's name wrong."In which mad scientist Sys tries to revive his best friend Shin's deceased lover, but things don't go as expected.
Relationships: Lord Ulysses / Randolph Goldenleonard, Sys / Randolph, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	far from harm, safe and warm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the prompt without thinking much about it and look at this now! I had actually planned to do a full, chaptered story but I don't think I'll ever finish it. Still, I really liked the AU so much I had to write at least something for it. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Things aren’t working well for Sys, but he's still going through with his plan. He wishes for nothing more than to see his best friend happy again, after the passing of his husband. He just has to keep trying, but he can’t understand the reason why the creature isn't saying it right. "Sys, Sys" he repeats, and Sys tries to convince himself he's just pronouncing Shin's name wrong. It was a mistake, introducing himself. Now that it’s engraved in his brain, it’s the only thing the monster repeats. He isn't even able to say his own name, Randolph. 

Sys hopes the monster will find his senses soon, and recognize Shin as his one and only. He talks to him about Shin and tells him all about Wolfgang too, who looked exactly like him. He tells Randolph of Shin's pretty dark blue eyes, the way he smiles like a waning moon, and how smart he is. He tells him Shin likes books and shows him what those are. Randolph can’t read, but he listens attentively when Sys does it out loud. He takes Randolph on walks through his greenhouse and teaches him about flowers, because Shin likes them. He has to act like Wolfgang, so Shin can be happy again. “If you give one to him, he'll be delighted.”

But Shin isn't happy. The horror in his face as Sys introduces Randolph to him is indescribable. His eyes widen and he gasps. He looks like he’s about to throw up. He steps back to the door and starts talking in distress. Sys tries to calm him down, but Shin pushes him away. “How could you? What have you done? Are you crazy? This is disgusting! What is this monster?” He goes on, and on, and on, insulting him and his creature. Sys has never felt this hurt. People have called him names, beaten him up, and even killed his family just for doing things others didn’t understand, but nothing hurts more than his best friend’s words. Randolph feels it, and he gets angry. He screams, and Sys has to stop him from attacking Shin. He’s begging everyone to stop, but this time the chaos is bigger than him. Shin runs away, and things break; a desk, a mug, a couple of Randolph's fingers, and Sys' heart. 

Shin has left, and nothing scares Sys more than the thought of never seeing him again. Sys puts Randolph to sleep, to calm him down, he fixes his hand and goes to his room. He cries for the first time in years. He has just ruined everything he had been trying to fix. He pulls his hair, scratches his arms, and squeezes his fists so hard his palms start to bleed. He falls to his knees and screams, he screams until he runs out of breath and weeps until his throat dries and he feels his eyes might bleed. Maybe he is going crazy. Maybe he really was crazy all along. He doesn't care anymore. 

He wakes up cold. Something is patting his head. It's rough, and even if it hurts to open them, he meets face to face with Randolph when he opens his eyes. “Sys, dead?” Randolph asks. Sys smiles a bit, his mind hasn’t recalled yet what happened the night before, but his body feels numb. He explains to Randolph that he was just asleep. “Here, flower, pretty.” Randolph lifts his other hand and shows Sys what he has. A handful of flowers of various colors and sizes, although already wilt. He pushes them to Sys' chest. “Happy?” 

Sys starts crying again. His mind is blank, his tears fall involuntarily. Randolph doesn't respond, of course, he doesn't understand, but Sys hugs him. “Oh Randolph, you're so sweet,” he sobs. He presses his face against Randolph’s body, rigid as a statue. 

“Sweet? Monster?” Randolph asks again. Sys pulls away and caresses his cheek. He’s glad Randolph doesn’t know how to cry. His golden eyes are shining, full of life, but his frigid skin says otherwise. 

“You're not a monster, dear, you aren't,” Sys kisses his forehead, and Randolph looks at him confused. Sys hugs him again and rests his head on his shoulder, looking out the window. The world outside feels like an old nightmare. This time he feels Randolph’s arms around him, imitating what his are doing. “Everyone else is...”

He doesn't remember falling asleep again, but when he comes back into consciousness he's still in the same position, with Randolph holding him, except now it's dusk outside. “Sleep?” Randolph asks when Sys lifts up his head. Sys smiles, shaking his head, and moves away. Randolph’s arms stay in the same place, around his waist. 

They have dinner. Randolph likes food, and he seems also very keen on the preparation process. He’s burnt himself multiple times, and he’s not very good at handling knives, but Sys is slowly teaching him. Sys takes something for his headache, and they go back to the lab. Randolph is sitting quietly at the table where he sleeps, and Sys is inspecting him. A beating heart, a functional brain, coherent speech, flowing blood. Randolph has it all to be human, except he isn't. Sys is still working on it. 

They go on with their days. The leaves on the trees have started falling, and Randolph frowns when Sys tells him there won’t be flowers in the greenhouse for a while. Randolph learns new words, “People, cloud, window, heart.” Sys' feelings grow. He knows he shouldn't, but he kisses Randolph. On the cheek, on his hands, on his forehead, and on his lips. He feels warmth in his coldness. That's what he's trying to do, make him warm. 

They go on walks, and Sys shows him around the forest and the cemetery. They don't go together into town, to avoid people. Sys makes a few trips to refill the pantry. From the whispers he hears, and the fact that he hasn't received the mail or the newspaper in days, Sys knows they know. People used to keep their distance before, but the voices have gotten louder and the looks are sharper. Shin has told everyone he's made a monster. But it's okay. Nothing will happen to Randolph as long as he's alive. 

“This is where Wolfgang rests,” Sys says. Missing his best friends doesn't hurt Sys as much anymore. The sky is grey and there’s thundering in the distance, but they enjoy taking walks around the cemetery. They never meet anyone there. Randolph is looking at a bird passing, and he lowers his gaze to where Sys is pointing. It's a tombstone. “He was Shin's love.”

“Sys love?” Randolph asks, pointing at him. It makes Sys smile sadly, he holds Randolph’s hand and lowers it. 

“No, Shin,” he corrects. Something drops to the floor. He turns around, and Shin is standing barely meters apart from them. A bouquet of flowers lays on his feet. His eyes widen, his mouth opens and he starts to scream. Sys tries to calm him down, explain himself, but he can hear more people approaching. It’s as pointless as the first time. He takes Randolph's hand and runs home, away from the commotion.

They don't go out for days. It's okay, it's raining anyway. Sys takes the opportunity to teach more things to Randolph. They hold hands near the fireplace, and Sys doesn't feel as much coldness anymore. “Randolph,” he repeats. He's been trying to teach him his name, and he likes saying it out loud. Still, the only name Randolph seems to say is Sys'.

“Randolph.” He finally says, after doubting for a while. Sys' face lights up, he throws his arms around Randolph's neck and squeezes their bodies together. Randolph keeps talking with Sys' encouragement. “Randolph, Sys. Love?”

Sys becomes quiet, confused for a second. He laughs softly and kisses Randolph on the forehead again. He's happy. “Yes, I love you, Randolph.”

“Love. Love.” Randolph repeats. His voice is filled with excitement. Sys gets up to prepare some hot chocolate, thinking he might not be able to contain himself if he keeps looking into those golden eyes. Randolph stays seated. “Shin.”

Sys turns around immediately, the mug in his hand dropping to the floor. Randolph is looking out the window. “Shin,” he repeats. Sys runs to draw the curtains without even looking outside. He doesn't need to. His heart is drumming inside his chest. He doesn't feel like drinking chocolate anymore. He goes up to Randolph and takes his hand, pulling him up. They’re going to the lab, where there are no windows. 

They stay there, and at night, Randolph learns a new word. “Fire,” he repeats what Sys said. Randolph doesn’t understand why he can’t follow Sys every time he goes out of the room, but he's worried. Sys seems restless, he's nervous. He's piling things up in front of the door and he goes in and out of the room nonstop. Randolph hears screams outside. Are that People? When Sys returns once again, Randolph walks up to him and gives him a hug. “Sys?”

Sys is crying now, breathing hard. He pushes Randolph to the lab table and makes him lay down. Randolph wants to ask, he wants to know, but he can’t find the words. Sys’ hands shake, and when Randolph tries to hold them Sys pulls away. He pushes his shoulders and makes him lie down. Time is running out. “It'll be okay, dear. Don't worry.” Sys kisses his forehead, once, twice. Randolph's eyelids get wet from his tears. “I love you.”

“Sys, love,” Randolph repeats before falling asleep.

Randolph feels warm. He wakes up: he's learned to do it alone. The house isn't as it always was. Things have been quiet for days. Everything is black, the walls are crumbling and it still smells like when things exploded in Sys' laboratory. Randolph doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t know how to make the smell go away. Sys, Sys, he thinks. He goes to look for him. He wasn’t there when Randolph woke up on his own the first time. He had to break the door to get out of the laboratory. He knows it was wrong, but he was growing impatient. Randolph finds him on the floor again, not in his room but in the kitchen. He hasn’t moved for days, and Randolph doesn’t dare to move him either. “Sys?” He calls him again as he kneels down. “Sys? Sleep more?” He lays next to him and kisses his forehead. He rests his head on Sys' chest. There's silence, and Randolph feels cold.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @[dandellys](https://twitter.com/ransysceo)


End file.
